The present invention relates generally to the field of welding systems, and more particularly to a modular welding system that can be packaged as a complete system or a partial system.
Welding systems generally have a power supply that applies electrical current to an electrode so as to pass an arc between the electrode and a work piece, thereby heating the electrode and work piece to create a weld. In many systems, the electrode consists of a wire that is advanced through a welding torch by a wire feeder. Various components of a complete welding system may supply the wire, apply the electrical current, and cool the system. However, a complete welding system does not provide any flexibility to a purchaser to purchase just the desired components. Additionally, individual components may be inconvenient to transport.